


Tidak Ada Pagi Hari

by randomtuna13 (belindarimbi13)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Solitary
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 19:23:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9672644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belindarimbi13/pseuds/randomtuna13
Summary: Bagi Sherlock, tidak ada istilah pagi hari.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **disclaimer :**
> 
>  
> 
> Sherlock Holmes is original work of Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, any additional characters are based on Sherlock BBC

 

Bagi Sherlock, tidak ada istilah pagi hari.

Ia tak mau dirinya terbangun saat matahari baru menyinari ruang duduknya, untuk mendapati bahwa tak ada yang duduk di sana lagi. Ia tak mau terbangun untuk mendapati suasana lengang dan sepi.

Sekali terbangun, Sherlock tak akan mampu tidur lagi. Ia tak betah terbaring dan menatap langit-langit, bertanya-tanya. Ia tak betah telentang di ranjang, mencoba memejamkan mata padahal matahari menerobos kejam. Padahal Sherlock tak mau bangun. Ia tak ingin terbangun di pagi hari. Karena jika terbangun di pagi hari, ia akan membutuhkan banyak waktu kosong untuk dihabiskan agar malam kembali. Karena jika terbangun terlalu pagi, Sherlock akan lebih menderita menghadapi sepi sendiri.

Tak ada pagi hari.

Karena tidak ada John Watson lagi.

 

 

**fin.**

 


End file.
